A Bag of Tricks
by Nakimochiku
Summary: first chapter is request from Kiva, collection of lemons, some kink, and humor.


Cameras

_request from the sick Kiva-chan._

"Photography?" Ichigo asked skeptically. "Since when have you been interested in photography?" he leaned against his desk chair, effectively distracted from his homework. Shiro shrugged.

"Rukia got me a camera... so I thouht, won't it be fun? So... can you be my model?" he asked, his face dawning a pleading look. "Please?" Ichigo sighed, sending a desperate look at his 2 page history report on japan's connection to north america and china.

"Only if it's quick." his hollow grinned at him, getting out his new camera. He turned, resting on the back of his chair, glowering as usual. It only made Shiro grin wider, the camera flashed repeatedly. The look Ichigo was sending the camera was rather sexy. His chocolate eyes melting with the fire burning under them, his kissable lips just barely parted. So hot. "I'm getting a headache. Can we stop now?"

The albino glanced at his king with fake worry. "Really? I'll got get you something to feel better." he ran down to the kitchen, where he knew Rukia kept a few very useful drugs. When king had taken all of it, he waited a few minutes, and smiled big and wide. "Wanna take more pictures, king?" he asked, leaning down and capturing his kings lips. Ichigo's mouth opened for him, their tongues tangling. The hollow moved them to the other side of the room. "Pose for me king."

Ichigo hummed in agreement. He put his hands on the wall, turned towards the camera and smirked. So hot. "If you give me a really sexy pose king... I'll reward you."

"Why would I want to give you a sexy pose?!" the strawberry protested, blushing dark red. "I hardly even want to do this anyway". Shiro gave him a mock pout.

"Well, if you don't, I'll punish ya instead." he pinned Ichigo to the wall, sucking on his neck. Ichigo gasped, his hands fighting Shiro's hold on his wrists. "I'll tie you down. How would you like that? You wouldn't be able to touch me, but I could touch you all I want. I'll fuck ya so hard, you won't be able to stand. And you'll scream for me, just like this." he leaned up to Ichigo's ear, panting. "'more Shiro! Please more! So good!'" he giggled, kissing his king once more. "And I'll take you over and over again, making you scream louder and louder. I'll make you feeling so fucking high..."

"Sh-shut up." Ichigo whispered breathlessly. Shiro smirked at him.

"Or maybe, I'll whisper ta ya jus' like this. I'll make ya touch yourself cause you'll need it to bad. I won't lay a finger on you, let you fix your problem yourself. Doesn't that piss you off, king?" shiro lay gentle kisses on his neck, biting sharply and earning a strangled moan. "Doesn't it turn you on?"

The hollow couldn't resist snatching another quick picture, because Ichigo's face just then was too beautiful to let it go to waste.

"Fuck, Shiro you pervert hollow!" his words lost their bite when he moaned the hollows name when his thighs were pushed open so a knee could grind against his growing erection. "aah! Damn... you." another picture was taken.

"Do you want it, Ichi?" he sunk his teeth into Ichigo's sensitive neck, lapping up the sweet blood. Ichigo graced him with another moan. "Beg me for it." his uke blushed, turning his face away in the negative. Shiro raised his eyebrows. "It works either way." He pushed his hakama off his shoulders, untying his obi. His fingers dance along his chest, brushing against his own nipples, he shivered, resting his head against Ichigo's shoulder. "King..." he whispered. The redhead tensed up, shivering at the sound in his ear. Shiro's pale hand traveled lower, to his straining cock.

"D-don't do that near me. Pervert!" but try as he might, he couldn't rip his eyes away as Shiro took himself in his hand, pumping lightly, moaning into his ear. His own cock twitched at the noises. He resisted the temptation to touch himself as well, instead rapt in the scene presented to him.

"Pl-please... Ichi." Shiro moaned, loving the affect he was having. He could feel Ichigo's arousal poking his thigh, which he gave a little prod to, just to see the reaction. Instead of the expected moan and cry for more, he received a grunt, and was pushed to the floor, Ichigo's mouth all over his.

Not that he didn't like it, of course.

Ichigo's lips trailed down his chest, biting and licking. Shiro groaned his pleasure, urging Ichigo on, until he felt slim fingers at his entrance. "Hey... what are you doing?" he asked tensely. Not nervously, for he refused to believe he was nervous. Just tense.

Ichigo's mouth curled into an uncharacteristic smirk, as he pushed a finger in, making Shiro wiggle. Damn Rukia and that stupid drug she made him use. Another finger was pushed inside, deeper. "I'm doing all the things you said you were gonna do to me." the fingers brushed against something inside him that made him scream, and they kept touching that place, over and _over._ God it felt so good.

"Wait, NO! That's my job, I'm the perverted one here!" he gasped out, trying to keep another scream in his throat. Ichigo's smirk widened, and he leaned up, their groins brushing against each other.

"Oh really? I thought I was king? What I say goes. You know..." Ichigo looked thoughtful for a moment, staring down at his writhing hollow. " I might not even let you come. I'll make you beg me for it. I'll make you want it so bad." Shiro shivered at the thought. He did not beg King for anything. Ichigo pulled his pants down his legs, kicking them away and positioning himself right there on the floor. With a quick thrust he was inside, moaning at the tight feeling. Shiro screamed, the pain was nearly unbearable.

After a few minutes, Shiro moaned. "M-move, king." Ichigo smirked at him again, rocking his hips, making Shiro moan in pleasure. He'd never been through this before. Blood slicked Ichigo's cock as he slid in and out. "Oh god, king... shit..." his cries turned into senseless babble. All he wanted was more, harder faster. Ichigo seemed to hear his thoughts, driving deeper, pressing against that thing again and again until his throat was sore from screaming so loud. "I'm.. King.. Fuck!" Ichigo paused, staying still for nearly a full minute, until his release wasn't so close anymore.

"I told you I wouldn't let you come, didn't I?" ichigo started again, pushing so deep. He couldn't stand the thought of King stopping again. "Say...that you need me." Ichigo whispered in his ear. Shiro's black nails dug into the carpet.

"I need you." he groaned. Ichigo buried his face in his neck. Close he was so close. "Please, k-king, PLEASE!"

He couldn't really tell if it was Ichigo who came first or himself. "Is that supposed to feel so good?" Ichigo gasped, collapsing on top of him. Shiro shrugged, managing to pull them both to the bed before snapping another quick picture of Ichigo. This was all worth it in the end.

XxXx

Shiro slid open the closet door, finding Rukia waiting there patiently for him. "That damn drug you gave me didn't work! It made him all... perverted!"

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "You mean like you?" Shiro smiled and shrugged. Rukia held out her hands. "You got the goods?" Shiro placed a Blacks envelope in her hands, which she immediately tore open, staring with open fangirl perverseness at the pictures of Ichigo. "So hot."

"Alright alright! I want my payment!" Shiro interuppted with a wide grin. Rukia reached below a shelf for a trunk, which he riffled through. Handcuffs, whips, gags, different scents and flavours of lube, and even a pair of leather pants. "Perfect." he declared. They smirked at each other. "Rukia, you're a perfect partner in crime."

Rukia simply finished putting up her pictures of ichigo on the closet door, where it could not be seen. "This is the start of a beautiful friendship."

All the while, Ichigo slept, sneezing a little in his sleep, mumbling his hollow's name.

OWARI

_and that is the end of the first chapter in a bag of tricks. Which is simply a collection of lemons with a tad bit of plot... not really..._


End file.
